simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Strona główna
Poprawienie rankingu w wyszukiwarkach Hej, chciałam zwrócić uwagę na nazwę Strony głównej na tej wiki. Nazwa taka jak wszystkie, "Strona główna", wiele wyszukiwarkom nie mówi, także aby podnieść pozycję Waszej wiki w rankingach wyszukiwarek tj. Google, proponuję nazwę tą zmienić na bardziej związaną z tematyką tej wiki. Najprostszym przykładem może być po prostu: "The Sims Wiki". Pozdrawiam : ) MagdaH 13:54, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Lista stron do kasacji Uważam, że na Simspedii powinna znaleźć się lista stron do kasacji w postaci kategorii "Strony do kasacji" a także szablon automatycznie kategoryzujący stronę. Byłoby to bardzo przydatne zważając na niektóre artykuły i liczbę administratorów z uprawnieniami do usuwania stron. Lachcim 18:19, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) :Dobra, już jest takie coś, ale jakie to ma znaczenie wobec braku aktywnych adminów? Exe19 08:01, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Pojazdy Moglibyście dodać do rubryki Simowy ś'''wiat kategorię pojazdy? Można by je wymienić np. za kategorię"inne" w której nic nie ma. Simspedia jest ciągłe tworzona, a poza tym, ten szablon był tworzony na podstawie The Sims Wiki. Pojazdy to normalne obiekty i tam (w tamtej kategorii) jest ich miejsce, i nie będziemy nimi nic zastępować, tymbardziej, że w kategorii Inne zapewne się coś pojawi, bo na pewno będą jakieś artykuły, które się tylko tam nadadzą. A poza tym, pojazdy nie są na tyle ważne, aby tworzyć dla nich oddzielną kategorię - równie dobrze można by stworzyć kategorię "Komputery" (które są szczerze mówiąc ważniejsze od pojazdów), "Telewizory", itd. 21:44, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Pomoce '''Można by było zrobić dział pomocy początkujący użytkownikom w któej zadawali by pytania a inni by na nie odpowiadali .Np:Jak mam przesłać zdjęcie?Jasmina400 10:14, mar 11, 2012 (UTC)odpowiedź Dział pomocy pomógł by wszystkim np ja nie mogłam się połapać jak przesłać zdjęcie a teraz przesłam bez ustannie. Niektórzy użytkownicy prowadzą działy pomocy ale nie umią na wszystkie pytania odpowiedzieć no to teraz bęzie dział pomocy w któym każdy może zadawać pytania i odpowiadać! Jasmina400 10:14, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) :Mamy Takie coś, myślę, że się nieźle sprawdza... 10:19, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Pomysł:):):):) Mam taki pomysł może ktoś juz na niego wpadł albo już jest ale chciała bym powiedzieć tylko jedno mianowicie: Każdy z was chciałby coś dodać do jakiegoś dodatku akcesoriów ma pomysł na wszystko a niema czegoś takiego. Można by było zrobić stronę na simpedi w której każdy pisał by 1 pomysł na coś (tylko po angliku). Następnie wysłać te pomysły do Electronic Arts i Maxis . Może przyjmą a może nie .Może się uda i oto nasze pomysły w grze co wy na to? Opłaca się? Uda? Jasmina400 15:23, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Może jestem pesymistycznie nastawiona, ale sądzę, że twórcy, nie tyle nie chcieliby tego przeczytać co po prostu nie mieliby czasu. Gdyby było inaczej, to przecież sami wpadliby na podobny pomysł... Kuroneko666 (dyskusja) Sądzę, że to zły pomysł, bo z Electronic Arts trudno jest złapać bezpośredni kontakt i o tym już się przekonaliśmy. Poza tym to jest polska Wiki o The Sims i nie rozumiem po co by tu pisać po angielsku? Kiedyś na forum, na pl.thesims3.com był konkurs,w którym można by było zaprojektować okładkę do wymarzonego dodatku i tam najciekawsze pomysły były wysyłane do EA czy coś w tym stylu. Według mnie się nie opłaca.